Overload
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: Jasmine's ESPer powers are once again acting up.  Kind of a sequel to Overflow.  Multiple Pairings including yuri and het.  Rated M for a reason.


"Overload"

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger or any of its characters.

Warnings: Rated M for sexual situations. Don't like it, don't read it.

Jasmine opened her eyes to find herself standing in a small apartment. It wasn't hers but that didn't seem to matter. There was a knock on the door and she didn't hesitate to answer. Jasmine quickly recognized the young woman outside as Mari.

Mari smiled broadly and then flung herself towards Jasmine, bringing the other girl into a tight embrace. This took Jasmine a little off guard but it wasn't as shocking as Mari then proceeding to kiss her. Instead of pushing her away, Jasmine wrapped her arms around Mari's waist and returned the kiss in kind.

When Mari pulled away and looked longingly at Jasmine. "I have missed you so much," she said. "Since we've been apart I've thought of nothing but you. I love you."

Jasmine moved to open her mouth to respond but nothing came out. However, she must've said something because Mari looked like she was hearing something she liked.

Her grinned turned from elation to something that Jasmine recognized all too well. It was a look that Hoji sometimes gave her before sex.

Mari pushed Jasmine backwards suddenly and Jasmine landed on a soft bed. Mari crawled on top of her and kissed her again. Her tongue invaded Jasmine's mouth. Mari pulled back and said "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Mari ran her hands over Jasmine's now naked body sensually. Mari, who was also suddenly naked, leaned down until her face was even with Jasmine's nether regions. Pleasure shot through Jasmine's body when Mari touched her. She had no idea what Mari was doing but it felt damn good. Mari then started licking her nether regions and Jasmine cried out because it felt so good.

However, when Jasmine heard her cry of pleasure, she opened her eyes to find herself in a completely different room. No longer was she lying on a soft bed but on a cold hard floor in a dimly lit room and there was something heavy lying on her left arm. She looked down to see Ban lying there on her completely exposed arm and he was looking at her in horror.

They both screamed and jumped apart from each other. In the same moment, Hoji jumped up from the floor somewhere to Jasmine's right and reached for his blaster which wasn't there. She then noticed that both young men were in their underwear. Then she looked down to see that she was only clad in her bra and panties.

After that first moment of panic, they were able to calm down even though it was a little awkward with all of them in their underwear.

"Is everyone okay?" Hoji spoke finally.

Jasmine nodded. She was afraid to speak because of the residual emotions that were swirling around inside. That familiar heat was starting to build again.

"Yea, I'm fine. What happened?" Ban asked. "Last thing I remember is fighting with that Alienizer."

Hoji shrugged. He then started looking around the room to see if there were any exits. Ban beat him to finding the only door and was already trying to open it. When it didn't open initially, he tried pulling with his entire body weight. When that didn't work, he threw himself against the door. It didn't budge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice through an unseen speaker. "The electromagnetic lock can only be open with a special key."

"Let us out!" screamed Ban at the voice. Hoji recognized the voice as the Alienizer they had been fighting earlier.

"I think not just yet. Instead, I'm going to make a small profit off of the three of you. Dekas can be sold for a high price on the slave market." There was a cackle of laughter through the speaker. "Enjoy the ride!"

Ban shouted in anger and then kicked the door again. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that he wasn't wearing shoes so he only managed to hurt his foot. Hoji sighed and took in the rest of the room. There wasn't much. There were no windows, the walls were a solid dark metal, there was a mattress in one corner, and a camera up in one of the top corners of the room.

Hoji then caught sight of Jasmine who was looking at him intently. She was gripping her forearms so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. He could tell that she was losing control again.

"What in the world were you dreaming about?" Hoji said out loud to Ban.

Ban's head snapped up and he immediately blushed. "W-what do you mean?" he stammered.

Hoji gestured toward Jasmine. Ban had learned about this build of Jasmine's ESPer powers when she tried to have sex with him in their patrol car one day. As a result, Ban could recognize that expression on Jasmine's face as well.

Ban couldn't say anything but his silence spoke volumes.

Hoji gave an exasperated sigh. "Unbelievable," he muttered. Then he demanded, "Give me your boxers."

"WHAT!" Ban exclaimed. "WHY!"

"I'm going to cover the camera. You're wearing boxers and I really don't want Alienizers watching us have sex," Hoji explained. He pointed at the camera for Ban to see.

After thinking about it for a moment, he removed his boxers and went to cover the video camera. Hoji couldn't help but look at Ban's private parts telling himself that he was only curious to find out if Ban was bigger or not. Hoji was a little surprised to see that Ban was hard.

Suddenly, he saw Jasmine dash towards Ban out of the corner of his eye. He quickly reached out and grabbed her upper arm. Hoji pulled her towards him and pressed her against his chest.

"Now, now," Hoji chided. He looked over at Ban to make sure he had covered the camera. When he looked down at Jasmine, she was also looking at Ban.

Jasmine turned her head to look at Hoji. "I want him," she said.

That hurt a bit more than Hoji thought it would. He hoped it didn't show on his face. "Why do you want this idiot? You have me."

Jasmine pouted sexily and rubbed herself against him. She ran her hands up Hoji's sides to place them on either side of his face. She leaned in as if to kiss him but stopped just short. "Can't I have both?" she whispered against his lips.

Initially, Hoji wanted to tell her 'NO' and then just have his way with her. However, that little voice in the back of his head told him to go for it. When would he ever have an opportunity to sleep with Ban again? However, he decided to go the safe route. Looking at Ban, he said very directly, "You get to watch, participate if you want to."

Ban watched as his two teammates kissed each other. It was kind of like watching them spar. It became very clear that Jasmine was trying to get towards Ban but Hoji was holding her back. All the while, both of them were touching each other intimately. It quickly became evident that Hoji was winning because he managed to wrestle Jasmine down to the mattress in the corner.

Hoji was lying on top of Jasmine who was wriggly in a vain attempt to get away from him. He kissed and nipped at her neck. He was able to undo her bra and his hands quickly went to fondle her breasts. Jasmine cried out in pleasure from his ministrations.

Ban could feel his penis getting harder from watching the peep show right in front of him. He gripped the shaft with his hand and stroked it slowly. He didn't want to seem like he was enjoying this but he needed to at least touch himself to relieve himself.

"No, don't do that," Jasmine gasped out. Ban looked up to see that Jasmine was straddling Hoji's lap but her back was flush against his chest. Hoji had one hand on her breast and the other in her crotch. "Come here," she reached out towards him.

Hesitantly, Ban walked towards her and took Jasmine's hand. She immediately pulled him to her, her face on level with his cock. She wrapped her fingers around the shaft and stroked him confidently. Jasmine licked the underside and Ban gasped. He then moaned loudly when she took his manhood into her mouth and began to do what Ban could only describe as magical.

Hoji shifted Jasmine just enough so he could penetrate her with ease. Jasmine moaned around Ban's cock and that vibration made Ban shiver. It was a little awkward but Hoji was able to brace himself at an angle so he could thrust however he knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Jasmine doubled her efforts on Ban's cock. Ban's knees were starting to buckle but he somehow managed to remain standing. He knew he was very close and then Jasmine did something with her tongue that brought him over the edge. He finally let his knees buckle and he collapsed on the floor.

Hoji was grateful because now he could easy flip Jasmine over to thrust more easily. Now on her hands and knees, Jasmine moaned with pleasure and Hoji could tell that she was close to coming. He reached around to her sweet spot between her legs. Jasmine went wild when he touched her and, with a final cry, she came. Her muscles tightened around Hoji's cock and he came along with her.

Once he was done, he pulled out and lay down next to Jasmine on the mattress. He knew he should now be focusing on getting out of their cell but figured it would be better to rest up for at least a bit. He sighed and then dozed off.

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Please leave a short comment to let me know if you liked my story or didn't like it or whatever. **


End file.
